


Time Turnt

by AnxiousOpossum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Asexual Damian Wayne, Autistic Damian Wayne, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joker Tim, Kid Fic, Miscarriage, Service Dogs, Time Travel, Trans Jason Todd, Trans Male Character, ftm jason todd, the kids grow up to be good parents., will add more tags once story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousOpossum/pseuds/AnxiousOpossum
Summary: After a run in with a particular annoying criminal, the bat family finds themselves blasted nine years into the future and things aren't looking so good. Will they be able to stop their family from falling apart? And Who's this kid that's claiming to be Batman?





	1. Scattered

In all his years as Robin, Damian had fought against the most brutal villainous individuals, yet here he was struggling to fight an oversized clock head of a man. How did he even see with that giant clock on his head?

The self proclaimed Time Turner continued to use the smaller clock on his chest to pause and slow down time, using his technology to gain the advantage on him and Batman. Damian glared at the coward. He wouldn’t last five seconds against them without his toys. Especially with the stupid clock concealing his head. That thing had to be heavy and wasting strength for aesthetic reasons was just plain stupid.

He dodged a hit from Batman by freezing time and lunged at Robin. Since Robin wasn’t a speedster, his mind couldn’t comprehend movements behind the speed of time. He didn’t realize that Time Turner had dragged him to the other side of the warehouse, until he was already there. Damian cursed himself for not being better prepared.

“Why don’t we send your little birdies on a trip through time!” Time Turner laughed and twisted the giant clock on his chest. “I wonder how far this baby will go into the future.”

Birdies? Damian was not sure what he meant. Clearly he was the only Robin present, including those the title no longer belonged to.

He then removed the contraption and attached it to Damian. It let off an eerie beeping sound too similar to a bomb to be anything good. He was careless, however, allowing Robin to get a hit on him. He kicked him right in the groin and Time Turner let go of him completely, using his hands instead to cradle his junk in an attempt to ease the pain. Damian smirked at his achievement and attempted to remove the clock. This however, only resulted in the ticking getting louder and faster.

For once Damian did something he thought he’d never do on a mission. He panicked. Robin  _ can’t  _ panic. Damian desperately tugged on the clock, only making it louder and faster the more he did it. 

“Robin Stop!” Bruce yelled, running past Time Turners goons in an attempt to get to his son, getting more brutal by the minute when any tried to challenge him. He couldn’t lose him. Not again. 

Damian froze upon hearing his father's frightened shout, but it was too late. Just as Bruce reached for his youngest son, Damian was consumed by a bright beaming light, disappearing before his father's very eyes.

“Guess you ran out of time,” Time Turner grinned behind the bulky clock mask. This sent Bruce into a blinded rage. 

Before he could even blink, Batman had him by the throat and slammed his head against the wall. Shards of glass barely missed the man’s eyes as he struggled in the Bat’s grip.

“Where’s Robin?!” Bruce practically spit in the man’s face.

“Don’t you mean when?” Time Turner giggled. Big mistake. This landed him a fist in the face and glass down his throat.

“Don’t make me ask again!” 

“Alright, Alright. Just stop hurting me please!” He pleaded the bat. Bruce threw him on the floor for good measure. Turner winced as he limped to the clock where Damian use to reside. Once he was done tinkering with it, he tossed it at Batman with a grin. “If you wanna know where your little birdy has flown off to, why don’t I show you?”

On impulse Bruce caught it and was immediately filled with regret. The clock maniac then proceeded to pull out what appeared to be a detonator.

The last thing he saw before being engulfed in a familiar blinding light was his own shocked face reflecting where Time Turners eyes were supposed to be under the clock mask and his exposed shit eating grin dripping with his own blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had barely begun, and already Jason knew it would change his life forever. In his hands he held there different brands of pregnancy tests, all three of which screamed positive. Jason Peter Todd was pregnant and it scared the shit out of him. How the hell was he going to raise a baby? He lived with Roy and Kori in a fucking safe house for christ sake! And yet there they were taking care of Lian...who was barely six. Did Roy even want another kid? Better yet did Jason even want one?

“Okay Jason breath. You’re overthinking this,” he sighed. When Roy woke up he would tell him and they’d figure it out together. For once in a long time he wasn’t alone. He had to remember that.

He washed his hands, put the tests in the sink, and opened the door to join Roy in bed. Except that’s not what happened when he opened the door. Instead he was greeted by a vivid light that consumed him and everything around him.He shielded his eyes only for him to realize that when he opened them, he would be in a different place entirely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim was on his fifth cup of coffee that morning, with an entire Kettle by his desk ready to be used. He rubbed at his tired eyes and continued to stare at his computer screen. He had multiple tabs open from school work to crime research. His body was starting to regret going to college while still being Red Robin, but his presence was still needed and he wouldn’t stop until it wasn’t. If it killed him so be it. 

He sighed and slapped his cheeks. He had to focus. He could sleep when he finished his case file and the three essays due by the end of the week. He wouldn’t have time to help Bruce if he put off his school work. 

He continued shifting between the tabs, updating them as ideas popped in his head and multitasking like his life depended on it. Tim sighed in relief as he finished the case file. He let out a big yawn and stretched his arms above his head, popping his back in the process. 

Tim reread the report, squinting as the letters blurred together. The screen seemed to be brighter than usual, which confused him. Before he could even think to check the brightness setting on his computer, however, he was consumed by that same bright light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick had never thought he’d have to come home to an empty apartment, but last night he had. All trace of Barbara gone, save for the rejected engagement ring laying sadly in the key tray.

She told him it would never work, that they were too young. She said She loved him, but that they needed to end this for both of their sakes. He didn’t understand, but he didn’t argue with her. He instead lowered his gaze to keep the tears from falling and listened to her. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her life together with him. Who was he to argue?

Dick wasn’t able to sleep that night, her scent still strongly gripped her side of the bed. He could clean the sheets, but that would take away the only sign of her presence in his life and he wasn’t ready to let go just yet. He didn’t know if he ever would be.

He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed to their -no, his- bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked like an awful mess. Despite his tan complection, the bags under his eyes were an ugly dark purple. His hair also showed the multiple tossing and turning during his failed attempts to sleep. 

Dick let out a tired grown and reached for his makeup but stopped. Heh, makeup. Barbara had gotten him into it, saying it was vital to conceal any indication of their night jobs. He didn’t mind. It reminded him of when his mother would apply some on him and his dad before they performed. It comforted him.

Only now it reminded him of Barbara.

He put the makeup back and finished brushing his teeth. His coworkers would find out one way or another, considering he already hyped the engagement to them.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his bathroom mirror, not able to realize when he opened them he’d be somewhere else entirely.


	2. Damian^2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback guys! Sorry if I am not able to update often, but my job drains me and I can only write when I have the energy.  
> I do have big plans for this though. Not sure how many chapters it's gonna be so I'm putting 15 for now. Might be longer, might be shorter. We'll see. Also yes trans Jason is best Jason :3

         Damian woke up to the sound of three big rottweilers snoring around him. Whatever that creep did must have knocked him out. Where the hell was he? Somewhere in the future obviously, but where exactly?

         He was wrapped in a soft purple blanket with kittens on it. Someone had to have found him already, but what puzzled him was why did they offer kindness to him? He was what he could only assumed to be, a strange teenager in a robin costume that broke into their house to fall asleep on their floor.

        He sat up quietly to get a better look at his new surroundings. The room seemed rather small with all of the dogs, and they seemed to be blocking the only exit. He quickly scanned the room for another way out. The vents in the room seemed to be rather small and he would most likely only be able to put his arm through it. If he didn’t know any better he would have assumed that was the intent when they were installed. 

        He seemed to be running out of options. He could confront the dogs directly and force his way through, but he wasn’t too keen on the idea of harming them. They had even less of a choice to be in this situation than he did. 

        Weighing his options, Damian sighed before moving to the pile of dogs blocking the entrance. He fiddled with his utility belt to find his tranquilizers, before doing some mental mathematics. Calculating the average weight of a dog this big and muscular, he realized he didn’t have nearly enough for all of the dogs.

        One of the rotties woke up with a big yawn before spotting him and let out a low bark. This woke up the other two, who stood and proceeded to walk towards him. Damian was now trapped between three big dogs and a solid tan wall.

        Despite the situation the dogs seemed calm and nonaggressive, which confused him. They sniffed at him and before no time their tails went flying. Damian let out a breath he had been holding since this entire situation started. He put out his hand for the dogs to sniff further and they lapped at it like a lollipop. Gross, but at least he knew they liked him.

        “Nice to know you’re awake,” said a masculine voice he didn’t recognize. Upon hearing it Damian automatically tensed up and reached for his belt. The dogs however let out a happy bark and went to great who he could only assume to be their master.

        The man had a small child clinging to his leg trying to stay out of sight, but also failing out of curiosity. The child glanced at him in cautious interest rather than fear. 

        “So who do I owe the pleasure?” The man teased. “It's not often that I have fans sneak into my house wearing my old clothes.”

        Damian's eyes widened. That could only mean-

        “I’m not a fan,” he sneered. Of course the man in front of him was himself. If only he was better at recognizing faces, although they do say your own face is the hardest to remember. . “I’m the son of Batman. Ring any bells? Maybe you can help me.”

        “Unless Father went and had another child, I have no reason to believe you,” the older man said. “I must admit you have grabbed my attention though. Why would you need my help child?”

        “My name isn’t child!” Damian growled. God when did he get so annoying. Is that really what he sounded like? He’d have to talk with Alfred about it later. “You know exactly who I am! We’re no idiot, so stop acting like one!”

        “What are you claiming boy?” The man laughed. “That we are the same person? Last time I checked I was a lot taller at your age. What are you fifteen?”

        “I’m thirteen you incompitent baboon!”

        Damian was getting nowhere with his future self. Either the man was pulling his leg or he was a complete and utter moron. How had he lost his way this badly. He sighed and sat on the floor pulling his knees to himself and screaming in them with frustration.

        “WHAT FUCKING YEAR IS IT?!” he screamed. Feeling so much better afterwards for letting out his frustrations in some sort of fashion. The elder Damian eyed him with amusement. 

        “It’s the year two thousand twenty eight,” He said. Damian looked up from his knees in shock. Nine whole years. He had traveled nine whole years into the future. Holy shit. “Now would you mind enlightening me as to why you’re here child. If you were a version of me from the past, surely I would remember this encounter from my past perspective. But such an occurrence never took place."

        "But that doesn't make any fucking sense," Damian sighed. "Look run a DNA test if you have to, but I'm not lying. I'm Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne."

   Seeing Damian's distress, one of the dogs nuzzled his side and let out soft cries. He put his hand in between the pooches ears and gave her some soft pets. Said pup looked at her owner with large pleading eyes. 

        The older Damian sighed and motioned to the door. His smaller self followed with the three dogs and the mysterious child trailing behind him. 

        "A DNA test would only get us so far," the older one sighed. "For all I know you could be a clone and not even known it."

        "Okay fine I'll play along, Damian growled. "How do you check if I'm a clone or not, which I'm not by the way."

        The older one ignored him and pulled out a cellphone. He clicked on one of his contacts and waited, not really expecting a reply. 

        "Hello father. What do you know about time travel?


	3. Bruce^2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys life just had to get in the way. Ended the longest relationship I ever had and my work place is understaffed but they refuse to hire new people so its hard for me to find time to write. this chapter is a longer one and I'm hoping to make the next chapters in the future just as long if not longer! I hope you like this chapter, Terry was a lot of fun to write!  
> I will also post the ages of all the the characters at the end of each chapter in case anyone is confused or forgets their ages.

Bruce woke up to familiar but different surroundings. Time travel tended to do that. He could tell that he was in the batcave, but in some kind of holding cell. The tech was definitely more advanced than anything he had back home. His utility belt was missing and his cowl was removed, leaving him fully exposed, which unsettled him. He had time traveled before, but this was different. 

Staring at him as he woke was a young man in a black and red Batsuit. He held the famous bat glare Bruce had only seen Damian wear.

“Damian? Is that you?” Bruce asked

“Who the fuck is Damian?” The Bat hissed.

“Damian’s the leader of the League of Assassins,” said an older man, who walked steadily to the boy’s side, resting his weight on a wooden cane. He stared at Bruce through the glass, studying his every move. “He’s not here.”

Bruce bolted upright at the explanation. He could not believe it. He refused to believe it. Damian wasn’t perfect, but he was his son. He loved and trusted him. How could he have gone down that path? Had he really failed him?

“What do you mean he’s the demon head?” Bruce demanded. “How could you allow that to happen!”

The kid in the bat suit jumped in surprise at his sudden eruption of anger. The older man glared at him. His grip on the cane tightening.

“You know this guy Bruce?” The red bat asked his older self. The old Bruce sighed and nodded his head

“I guess you could say that,” Old Bruce said, turning away from the glass to face his protege. “I believe he is me from another timeline or dimension. I need you to check his vibrancy to see if it matches our earth.”

“You want me to check his vibe?” the boy laughed, which earned him a glare from both Bruces. 

“Alright, alright,” He said, raising his hand and backing away slowly like one would do to a scared animal. “Bad vibe. Bad vibe.”

Old Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was getting too old for this and it showed. At the ripe young age of sixty five, most people were smart enough to retire to spend the rest of their days stress free. Not bruce though. He wouldn’t stop until it killed him.

“I didn’t come alone,” The young Bruce started. “I followed Robin here. It would be wise to check any news reports for his location.”

“After we get you scanned,” stated the older Bruce. “It’ll only take a few seconds. Stand still.”

As soon as he said that, red lights engulfed his body, scanning him head to toe. In a few seconds the bat computer let out a soft tune and displayed a series of numbers on the screen.

“Uh Bruce?” The boy hesitated. “What is it exactly i'm supposed to be looking for?” 

The older Bruce sighed and made his way to the computer on shaky legs.

“The bottom number is the vibrancy every molecule in our universe processes,” he said pointing to the numbers. “The top number is his.”

“It’s different,” the kid states. “So He’s from another universe?”

“Bingo,” Bruce said getting up, but froze as he did so. Holding his chest in desperation, he leaned on his cane in a weak attempt to stay standing.

“Easy there Bruce,” The kid whispered, gently guiding him to one of the computer chairs. “Relax okay? I’ll get your medication and be right back. Did you leave it in the sitting room?”

At his older self’s nod the kid left the cave in a haste.

Bruce sat in silence, The only noise that filled the cave was the raspy breathing of his older counterpart. It was terrifying seeing himself so weak at the mercy of his own body. From his body language Bruce deduced that it must have been a heart condition. Was it from an accident while wearing the cowl? Or bad luck with his genetics? He couldn’t tell. 

If he was in such a weak state, then where were his kids? Surely Dick or Tim would help him or had he ruined his relationship with them in this world as well? Had he failed them like he failed Damian?

It felt like an eternity before the boy came back with a bottle of pills and some water. Trailing behind him was a black Great Dane mix with a purple studded collar on.

“Here,” he said, opening the pill bottle and then handing him the bottle. His older self nodded before taking the pills and washing them down with some water.

“Thanks” He sighed and straightened up his spine and sat up in his seat. The dog whined and rested its head in the old man's lap. Bruce petted the dog with one hand  and pointed to the screen with the other. “Notice how the numbers are only slightly off? That suggests that he is most likely from a different timeline than a completely different earth.”

“So he’s a time traveler?” he asked confused. “If he was just a time traveler you would have remembered him though. Like that time you traveled to our time and we got to work together.”

“Exactly Terry,” older Bruce said, looking at him with gleaming pride. “I don’t remember this ever happening, therefore it's not time travel in the traditional sense.”

“Okay you lost me,” The kid-Terry was his name. “How could he be a time traveler, but not be a time traveler at the same time? Come on old man I’m running on guesses here. I don’t have physics until my junior year.”

Bruce felt like he was hit dead center by Captain Cold’s freeze ray. This kid was under sixteen years old and still wore a Batsuit. Not even a Robin. A Batsuit! Was he going to go senial with old age? What was he thinking!?

“It’s actually relatively simple,” Older Bruce sighed. ‘To create a new timeline you must affect time, change it. When you change time the original timeline doesn’t cease to exist, you just create another one.”

“So Time is a spectrum?” Terry asks at which he recieves a nod in return. “Does that mean he isn’t a threat though?”

“There is still a risk,” Bruce states turning to his younger self. “But I have a feeling that if we don’t help him he will find a way to do so himself.” 

He walks to the cell and enters a code that's then followed by a few biometric scans.

“Start looking for Damian while you're at it,” the older Bruce ordered followed by an “On it” by Terry before he paused.

“Wait Damians-”

He was interrupted by the sound of the large door opening allowing younger Bruce to step out of his cell and get a good look at what had become of the batcave. The technology seemed very advanced, so it was hard to say how long into the future he’d gone.

“Yes Damian is my son. It's only natural that I made him a Robin,” Young Bruce stated.  “Now who are you and what year is it?”

“Its twenty twenty eight,” Terry said and rested his hand hesitantly on the seams of his cowl, giving older Bruce a hesitant look. Said Bruce gave him an encouraging nod and he removed the cowl in one swoop. “My name is Terry McGinnnis and I’m the second Batman.”

The first thing he noticed was Terry’s uncanny resemblance to himself and Damian. He had the same straight black hair and Bruce's deep blue eyes. He had the same nose. His jaw however, was less square and more of an oval shape than his. If someone saw them standing next to each other they would think he had another child. It took him a minute to regain his composure. Long enough for Terry to catch him staring.

“What?” Terry asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

He made the effort to look at his reflection on one of the computer monitors and upon finding nothing he turned back to Bruce even more confused. 

“How old are you?” Bruce demanded. Terry was so taken aback by the question, it took him a few seconds before he could form a response.

“I’m fifteen,” he stated and upon seeing Bruce’s face, he continued before he could cut in. “Look I know I’m young, but I’ve already proved myself to Bruce. He trusts me to get the job done and I do. Helps that I already knew how to fight when I stumbled into the manor that first night and the suit is decked out in tons of cool ways with all kinds of gadgets.”

“How could a fifteen year old learn to fight against grown men and meta humans all on his own?” Bruce hissed causing Terry to flinch. He dug his nails into his fist and counted until he was sure he wouldn’t be the one to turn this into a screaming match. His Bruce had just had an episode. He didn’t need any more stress.

“Look I don’t have to explain myself to you,” he says and being on the receiving end of a batglare from Terry is an entirely new experience Bruce does not appreciate. “Bruce can’t be Batman anymore, so if you want help you're stuck with me okay.”

“What about Dick and Tim?” Bruce asks, turning to his older self. “Clearly their more than qualified to-”

“Tim is in no shape to fight anymore and I haven’t been in contact with Dick for years,” older Bruce said sadly. “Funny how you didn’t ask about Jason though. He put up his hood after the birth of his daughter. He refuses to get involved with the law anymore and prefers to focus on his family. He would help though if I asked.”

Oh how the tables have turned. He had a relationship with the son he thought he’d never have back, but not Damian or Dick. So many thoughts swirled around in his brain. Jason was a father? Dick hated him? Damian gave into his mother's desires? Tim was hurt badly enough for him to never fight again?

“What happened?” Bruce asked and his older self looked at him with sad eyes. He opened his mouth to give an explanation when his cell went off. Older Bruce slipped the phone out of the pocket of his pants and noticed that it was an unknown number. He answered it anyway.

“Yes Hello? Who is this?” He said into the receiver and heard a voice he hadn't heard in four years.

“Hello Father,” Damian said sounding amused. “What do you know about time travel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original timeline:  
> Bruce: 57  
> Dick: 23  
> Jason: 21  
> Roy: 24  
> Tim: 18  
> Damian: 13  
> Terry: 4  
> Lian: 5  
> Future timeline:  
> Bruce: 65  
> Terry:15  
> Matt: 7  
> Dick: 32  
> Mari: 3  
> Jake: 6 months  
> Jason: 30  
> Roy: 33  
> Lian: 14  
> Cecilia: 8  
> Tim: 27  
> Damian: 22  
> Rayyan: 7  
> Zadden: 2


End file.
